Here is where everything is beautiful
by CassBoy
Summary: "Aqui é um lugar diferente. Um lugar além do Paraíso. Um lugar onde tudo é belo e não há dor." - Fic com referências ao 7x01 e 7x02 de Supernatural, possíveis spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Spiritual - Slash Dastiel – Já sabe do que se trata, né? Então, se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a página agora.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que eu amo muito!)

**Sinopse:** "Aqui é um lugar diferente. Um lugar além do Paraíso. Um lugar onde tudo é belo e não há dor."

**Nota 1: **Contém referências ao 7x01 e um pouco do que eu imaginava que seria o 7x02 (uma vez que a fic foi escrita antes desse episódio ir ao ar). Tentei não ser muito direto sobre o que acontece no episódio. De toda forma, quem viu poderá entender um pouco melhor o contexto.

**Nota 2: **A fic é baseada na música _Somewhere, _do musical West Side Story (Amor, Sublime Amor). Mas a versão que eu ouvi é a que fizeram para Glee, na voz de Lea Michelle e Idina Menzel. **_Link: ht*tp*:/ww*w*.you*tube*.c*om/*wat*ch?v=Swku90uQfeg_**

**Nota 3: **O título é referência a uma frase muito popular na internet, mas que não sei de onde é. Eu tinha pensado num plot com ela há um bom tempo, mas foi só agora que consegui dar formato. Acho que é uma tentativa de elaborar a partida do Cas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts<strong>_

_**There's a place for us,**_

_(Há um lugar para nós),_

_**Somewhere a place for us.**_

_(Em algum lugar, um lugar para nós)_

_**Peace and quiet and open air wait for us**_

_(Paz e quietude e ar puro esperam por nós) _

_**Somewhere.**_

_(Em algum lugar)_

Dean abriu os olhos de repente, apenas para sentir a luz intensa feri-los. As pálpebras desceram rapidamente, tentando proteger as frágeis íris cor de esmeralda. Mas, mesmo por trás delas, o clarão era muito forte. O caçador pôs o braço na frente do rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o tronco, sentando-se. Inspirou fundo uma ou duas vezes, sentindo o ar fresco passando por suas narinas e enchendo os pulmões – um ar diferente. Aos poucos, ele foi acostumando-se com a claridade e conseguiu, finalmente, abrir de novo os olhos.

Ele estava sentado no topo de uma colina baixa, de frente para um vale suave que se estendia muito além. O chão era coberto de grama baixa, muito verde, pontuado aqui e ali por árvores e arbustos e flores. Um regato serpenteava prateado na parte mais plana no fundo do vale. Tudo refulgia à luz de um magnífico sol, que apesar de brilhar intensamente e estar bem no meio do céu, trazia um calor extremamente agradável. Lá, no horizonte, o verde se chocava com o azul mais intenso que Dean já tinha visto e, correndo os olhos pela abóbada celeste, ele viu que não havia uma nuvem sequer.

O som de pássaros cantando por todo lado não passou despercebido por seus ouvidos. Aqueles gorjeios e trinados se fundiam tão harmoniosamente com o que seus olhos viam que uma onda muito boa se espalhou por seu corpo, perpassando-o no ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Sem saber o motivo, ele sorriu, movendo a cabeça para olhar mais e mais aquele lugar, para apreender cada detalhe.

Devagar seu olfato foi identificando os cheiros: a grama, as frésias, o lilás, os lírios, as rosas, as orquídeas. Em algum lugar distante havia mel. Como ele conseguia distinguir todos aqueles aromas? Parecia que até mesmo a luz do sol tinha um cheiro específico, assim como a água do regato. Tudo se encaixando perfeita e equilibradamente. E... bem no fundo, havia um outro aroma, melhor do que todos os outros, mas que ele não sabia do que era.

_**There's a time for us,**_

_(Há um tempo para nós)_

_**Someday a time for us,**_

_(Um dia um tempo para nós)_

_**Time together with time to spare,**_

_(Um tempo juntos com tempo de sobra)_

_**Time to learn, time to care,**_

_(Tempo para aprender, tempo para cuidar)_

_**Someday**_

_(Um dia)_

Dean perdeu a noção de quanto tempo passou sentado, seus sentidos tentando absorver tudo o que havia naquele lugar maravilhoso. Maravilhoso e misterioso. Em algum lugar da mente do caçador, uma voz começou a dizer que havia algo errado. E ele sentia que faltava mesmo uma peça do quebra cabeça. Devagar, ele se levantou, sentindo os músculos flexionarem-se enquanto alçava o corpo.

Deveria haver alguém por ali, que pudesse responder algumas perguntas. A primeira e mais importante: _como havia ido parar ali? _Não se lembrava de nada antes de abrir os olhos. Quer dizer, sabia que era Dean Winchester, filho mais velho de John e Mary Winchester, e que vivia caçando criaturas sobrenaturais. Suas lembranças mais antigas estavam ali, mas as últimas vinte e quatro horas eram um borrão. A única coisa que sabia é que estava em uma caçada.

Arriscou alguns passos na direção do riacho. O sol não parecia ter se movido um milímetro no céu. A grama fazia um barulho agradável sob suas botas e ele sentiu desejo de tirá-las. Hesitou por um momento, mas não resistiu àquela vontade. Há quanto tempo não pisava a grama? Nem se lembrava da última vez que tinha feito aquilo. A temperatura agradável sob seus pés o fez expirar o ar com força. Sorriu um pouco – será que estava virando um hiponga?

- Foco, Dean. – disse a si mesmo, e sua voz soou muito alta no ambiente que, a não ser pelos pássaros, estava completamente silencioso.

À medida que caminhava, Dean foi notando que o lugar pululava de vida. Pequenos insetos e animais (esquilos e lebres, principalmente) corriam de um lado para o outro. A jaqueta de couro que usava ficou pelo caminho. Precisava sentir o sol na pele, o vento passando por ele. O riacho parecia atraí-lo. Sentir a água fresca nos pés era muito mais importante do que saber onde estava. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais urgente o desejo ficava e, por fim, ele se viu correndo na direção do curso d'água, um sorriso de criança no rosto.

Sentou-se à margem e mergulhou os pés na água fria. Como aquilo era bom! O barulho da correnteza era relaxante. A água era cristalina e ele podia ver as pedrinhas no leito do pequeno rio. Não havia peixes, porque a velocidade da água era muito rápida ali. Dean fechou os olhos e deixou os pés balançarem em um ritmo aleatório, apenas aproveitando o calor do sol e o frescor da água.

Realmente, fazia _muito _tempo que ele não parava um pouco, apenas para ficar assim, sem fazer nada, despreocupado. Sempre estava ocupado com alguma coisa ou cuidando de alguém. Quando seu pai era vivo, estavam sempre caçando. Depois estava sempre de olho em Sam. Nem nas suas breves férias da vida de caçador ele relaxara, sempre tomando conta de Lisa e Ben. Pensando bem, ele sempre vivera em função de alguém. Mesmo nos últimos anos, em que estivera mais afastado de Sam, a caça era seu foco principal, nunca sobrava tempo para ele mesmo.

Bem, quem sabe aquela fosse uma oportunidade? Poderia procurar as respostas para o mistério daquele lugar depois. Por ora poderia deixar-se ficar ali. Era tudo tão... bom! Deitou-se de costas, fechando os olhos e mergulhou na tranqüilidade que reinava ali.

_**Somewhere**_

_(Em algum lugar)_

_**We'll find a new way of living,**_

_(Encontraremos um novo jeito de viver)_

_**We'll find a way of forgiving**_

_(Encontraremos uma forma de perdoar)_

_**Somewhere . . .**_

_(Em algum lugar...)_

Dean sentiu a presença dele antes de escutar o barulho do passos na grama. Ergueu-se tão rápido que sua visão escureceu e as coisas giraram. Quando finalmente tudo voltou ao normal, não pôde acreditar no que via. Parado, bem ali do outro lado do rio, havia um homem.

- Não pode ser... – Dean murmurou, os olhos correndo de cima a baixo a figura à sua frente.

Mas era. Os cabelos muito negros se moviam com a brisa suave, assim como a barra do sobretudo cor de creme que ele usava. A pele muito alva parecia ainda mais pálida com o sol forte, realçando mais o azul dos grandes olhos que o encaravam. Os lábios ligeiramente ressecados estavam erguidos em um sorriso. Em uma fração de segundos o homem estava ali ao seu lado.

- Olá, Dean. – a voz era grave e profunda, mas havia uma felicidade imensa nela.

- C-Cas? – a pergunta do caçador não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Eu estava esperando por você. – Castiel disse, estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.

Dean hesitou. Aquilo era impossível. Castiel... simplesmente não podia ser. Fazia tanto tempo... Só podia ser algum truque, uma armadilha. Droga! Sua faca estava no bolso da jaqueta, o que ele faria?

- Sou eu, Dean. - o moreno disse, lendo a dúvida no olhar do caçador. – Castiel, Anjo do Senhor.

- Mas você está...

- Morto. – o anjo completou a sentença do homem. – Sim.

- M-mas... como? – Dean estava confuso.

- Eu estou morto, assim como você. – Castiel abaixou-se e tocou a fronte do caçador com o indicador e o médio, exatamente como fazia quando curava ou teletransportava alguém.

Então Dean se lembrou. Todas as lembranças das últimas horas voltaram, passando por ele em flashes rápidos, mas muito claros. Sam e ele se preparando para a caçada. Os dois na floresta. A caverna. O escuro. Os guinchos, as garras perfurando e cortando, os dentes rasgando sua carne. Então um clarão e a criatura se contorcendo e queimando. Sam correndo para ele. Sangue, sujeira, lágrimas. Lembrou-se de implorar ao irmão que o deixasse partir, que não o trouxesse de volta – já estava cansado e a perspectiva da morte era, no mínimo, acolhedora. Fizera Sam prometer. Então acordara ali. Ele apreendeu tudo ao mesmo tempo, e sua cabeça girou tão rápido que perdeu o fôlego.

- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. – a voz de Castiel era suave e confortante.

- Um maldito Wendigo! – Dean disse, mais para si mesmo. – Não acredito que eu morri por causa de um Wendigo!

- Eu sinto muito. – Castiel falou, seus olhos preocupados.

- Não, não é isso. – O caçador falou, balançando a cabeça. – Eu teria que morrer um dia, não é? Quer dizer, definitivamente. – um pequeno sorriso perpassou o rosto dos dois, porque Dean Winchester já tinha voltado da morte mais vezes do que qualquer outro ser do universo. – Eu só esperava que fosse um pouco mais... sei lá, heróico.

- Você salvou muitas vidas naquele dia, Dean. – Castiel disse, pousando a mão no ombro do caçador. – Das pessoas que aquela criatura tinha aprisionado, das que ela ainda iria capturar. Você foi um herói. Sempre foi, durante toda a sua vida.

Dean não concordava muito com aquilo. Quando ainda era adolescente tentara se convencer de que o que seu pai fazia era heróico. Quando começou a caçar, dissera a si mesmo que era um ato nobre. Mas ao longo de sua vida descobriu que caçar, ser parte daquele mundo sobrenatural, era uma maldição. Deveria ser, sei lá, um castigo. As vidas que salvava eram, quem sabe, uma forma de se redimir. Era o melhor que podia fazer com aquilo que lhe era dado.

- E o Sam? – perguntou, preocupado com o irmão. Sam era sempre sua preocupação.

- Ele está bem, na medida do possível. – Castiel respondeu. – Está cumprindo o que prometeu. Sam também entende que, um dia, o momento de vocês se separarem definitivamente chegaria. Ele aceitou. Assim como você também precisa aceitar. Ele ficará bem, Dean. – o anjo acrescentou, assim que o outro abriu a boca.

Dean desviou os olhos para o riozinho, fitando por um longo tempo a água. Castiel tinha razão. Mesmo depois de tantas coisas, ele ainda se preocupava demais com Sam. Seu irmão era um homem forte – que aprendera a ser forte a custa de muitos erros. Mas havia ainda outra coisa que pesava o coração do Winchester. Só não sabia por onde começar. Ao seu lado, Castiel sentou-se e retirou os sapatos, colocando também os pés na água.

- Cas... – Dean chamou o anjo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Está tudo bem, Dean. – Castiel disse, intensificando o aperto no ombro do outro.

- Não está, Cas. – finalmente os olhos verdes se voltaram para encarar os azuis. Estavam tão próximos que Dean perdeu o fôlego. Já quase tinha esquecido de como era olhar de frente as orbes azul-celeste. E elas pareciam diferentes, agora. Mais brilhantes e, se possível, ainda mais profundas. – Eu... eu... eu senti tanto a sua falta! - Não fazia ideia de onde estava, do que aconteceria, então precisava falar. Não importava a ardência nos olhos, nem a água que neles se ajuntava, nem seu coração disparado. – Eu sinto muito, Cas. Eu não consegui salvar você. Eu não... quis.

- Está tudo bem, Dean. – o anjo repetiu mais uma vez, sua expressão tão calma quanto antes.

- Eu deveria ter tentado.

- Você tentou me avisar...

- Eu desisti de você. – Dean interrompeu o anjo, a dor cada vez mais evidente. – Eu desisti de tudo. Eu não fui capaz de perdoar você no final. Não até que fosse tarde demais. Não até que você tivesse ido, consumido por aquelas... coisas!

- Eu sofri as conseqüências das minhas escolhas, Dean. – Castiel se aproximou. – Eu lamento não ter tido tempo de fazer mais para me redimir. Lamento por ter feito você, Sam, Bobby sofrerem.

- Depois que... tudo acabou, - Dean prosseguiu – eu desejei poder voltar atrás e dizer a você que eu o perdoei. Eu rezei, mas não sabia se você me escutaria. Perder você, Cas... doeu muito. Mais do que eu imaginava. Jamais sonhei que veria você novamente.

- Eu ouvi você, eu esperei por você. – O anjo puxou o homem para seus braços, e Dean se deixou envolver por ele. Sentiu o calor e a textura da pele do outro, o cheiro bom e misterioso que ele havia identificado antes e que, agora, ele reconhecia. – Agora está tudo bem. Eu perdôo você. Você me perdoa?

- Eu o fiz há muito tempo. – Dean disse, num fiapo de voz, lutando contra os soluços, porque já havia perdido a batalha contra as lágrimas. Não sabia explicar aquele choro. Não chorava daquele jeito. Mas, ali naquele lugar as coisas mais inexplicáveis pareciam completamente normais.

_**There's a place for us,**_

_(Há um lugar para nós)_

_**A time and place for us.**_

_(Um tempo e um lugar para nós)_

_**Hold my hand and we're halfway there.**_

_(Segure minha mão e estaremos a meio caminho de lá)_

_**Hold my hand and I'll take you there**_

_(Segure minah mão e eu o levarei lá)_

_**Somehow, someday, somewhere**_

_(De algum jeito, algum dia, em algum lugar)_

Abraçado ao anjo, Dean chorou muito tempo. Todas as lágrimas que havia contido em sua vida lutavam para se derramar. Castiel o abraçava com firmeza e, ao mesmo tempo, suavidade. Sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras em uma língua que não conhecia, mas que soavam extremamente belas.

- Deixe ir, Dean. – ele dizia, de vez em quando. – Deixe ir toda a dor.

Embora o sol não tivesse ainda se movido, o caçador sabia que deveria ter ficado horas ali, até que não tivesse mais lágrimas. Ainda assim, deixou a cabeça repousada no ombro do outro, porque era bom demais para se afastar.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou, baixinho. – No Paraíso? Eu não sabia que anjos voltavam para o Paraíso ao morrerem. Achei que vocês iam para o Walmart. – aparentemente ele não perdera o seu senso de humor ainda.

- Não estamos no Paraíso, Dean. – Castiel respondeu, sério. – E anjos também não vão para o Walmart. Quando morremos, voltamos a fazer parte do nosso Pai.

- Estamos em... Deus? – Dean estava confuso.

Dean ouviu Castiel rir baixinho e levantou a cabeça. Aquilo era, de fato, uma raridade. Encontrou o anjo sorrindo e surpreendeu-se com a beleza do sorriso.

- Não estamos em Deus. – ele respondeu. – Aqui é um lugar diferente. Um lugar além do Paraíso. Um lugar onde tudo é belo e não há dor. Eu mesmo não entendo muito bem o que é. Assim como você, eu acordei aqui. Eu só sabia que, um dia, você viria.

- Como?

- Não sei. – outro sorriso. – Eu apenas sentia. Eu ouvia suas orações.

Dean baixou os olhos.

- Você não fica... curioso?

- Às vezes. Mas algumas coisas não necessitam de explicação. Como eu te disse há muito tempo: coisas boas acontecem, Dean Winchester. Talvez esse lugar seja uma segunda chance.

- Para quem?

- Para nós. – Castiel tocou o queixo do caçador para fazer seus olhos se encontrarem. Mais uma vez Dean perdeu o fôlego. A outra mão do anjo se entrelaçou na sua. – Para fazermos as coisas certas.

Dean não precisou perguntar a que coisas o anjo se referia, porque já sabia a resposta. Ela se fez clara como o sol que refulgia nos seus cabelos, fazendo-os dourados. Sempre a soubera, embora antes estivesse velada por tantas coisas: dor, egoísmo, mágoa... Aquela era uma segunda chance para dizer sim, para abrir-se, para sentir-se digno. Uma segunda chance para amar.

Devagar, anjo e homem aproximaram-se, as respirações se misturando enquanto os lábios se tocavam. Castiel entreabriu a boca e deixou a língua de Dean entrar, ensinando-o. Dean sentia o peito encher-se de algo que não sabia nomear, mas que era incrível. Puxou o anjo para mais perto, sentiu-o enlaçar seus cabelos, deleitou-se com o gosto bom que ele tinha.

- Eu amo você, Dean Winchester. – ele disse, quando se separaram, a voz baixa, mas firme. – Amarei eternamente, se você quiser.

- Eu quero. – Dean respondeu. – E eu quero amar você, Cas.

- Então, assim será.

Mais uma vez, os lábios se juntaram. Castiel estava certo: Dean agora sabia que, naquele lugar, seria feliz, que tudo seria para sempre belo e que não haveria mais dor. Não havia nada que pudesse machucá-lo, porque estava com aquele que amava e que lhe amava de volta. Era ali que queria estar e era ali que ficaria. Para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Oh, Cas! Eu deveria passar a semana completamente focada nas provas e nos inúmeros trabalhos da faculdade... Mas o cassBoy insiste em mandar para meu e-mail essas fics maravilhosas! *-*

Meu docinho... não tenho palavras para explicar como adorei essa fic. Ela é linda. Perfeita. Tocou meu coração com sua leveza e doçura. Trouxe uma pontinha de esperança...

A maldita da Sera Gamble cometeu uma heresia sem precedentes. Sigo firme no meu propósito de evitar SPN, pois não quero sofrer. Mas você... Ah, CassBoy! Você me faz ter esperanças. Não de que o Cas volte à vida na série. Mas para nós, ficwriters... ele nunca estará morto de verdade, certo?

Dastiel é amor. E eu sempre acreditarei.

**Nota do CassBoy: **Sim, minha querida betamada. Nas fics e no nosso coração Castiel será sempre eterno. Por mais que o rumo que deram a ele não seja tão satisfatório, a imaginação é algo que pode levar além disso. E desculpa tirar sua concentração da faculdade! Eu esqueço que nem todo mundo é um estudante vadio que nem eu, hauashuashas!


End file.
